Post Push therapy
by Lysangelle
Summary: 6x17 follow up. Takes place directly after the yiiiikes scene.


Title: Post Push Therapy

Author: Lysangelle

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: K

Summary: 6x17 follow up. Takes place directly after the yiiiikes scene.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Spoiler: 6x17 "Push"

A/N: This is way shorter than the length I'm used to, mainly because it's my own therapy session about the recent development. In the hope that writing about it will soothe my unease about what's going to happen.

As it is just that don't be surprised if some of it sounds illogical, after all, human emotions rarely are logical. ;-)

This one hasn't been betaed, all the mistakes are mine and English is still not my native language LOL.

*******

When Arizona finally lifted her head after digging in her Chinese food carton at the search of another piece of chicken, the obvious look of hurt on her girlfriend's face shocked her.

"I… I need a break." Callie finally stuttered, taking off her gloves and heading for the door.

Arizona, dumbfound, replayed their conversation in her mind at the speed of light. 'God what have I done?' she thought. For a second she cursed her own defence mechanism, the one making her say no to a date with a newborn, the one making her vehemently refuse to consider having her own kids. Kids who might one day get as sick as the children she was meeting every day. Or die and leave her and her partner just as dead inside. The one that made her blind to the obvious first signs of her lover's pain.

The parents she had to deal with that day left her emotionally exhausted, she was used to deal with worried parents but these ones…Accusing each other, trying to lay the blame on someone, or something. Their overreaction making them unable to hear each other or to listen to reason when Arizona tried numerous times to put things into perspective.

They managed to make her forget that overprotective parents won't be sleeping well to start with anyway, that nothing she could have done would have changed how they would deal with their son, now, or in the future.

It took her a few seconds to realize what just happened, and the thought of Callie running from her broke the shocked spell she was under. She couldn't let it go. This wasn't happening! Dropping the food carton, she unfolded herself from the chair as fast as possible and set off in pursuit of her girlfriend.

As Arizona got out of the lab she spotted the long black hair floating down the hallway in direction of the close by on-call room. She took a running start and kick on the Heelys, quickly making her way down the hall, slapping her hand against the wood of the door just as it was an inch from closing and pushing it open again.

Callie was inside, pacing and turned to her when she slammed the door shut behind her.

Arizona walked up to her, eyes blazing; "Don't you dare run away from me, Calliope Torres! Not after everything we went through and all the headway we made! You're not starting the running away again!" she all but yelled, poking the taller woman in the chest with a finger.

Callie flinched both at the poking and at the accusation. She could see why Arizona thought she was running, it had been her pattern for so long.

"I wasn't running, Arizona!" She started to defend herself. "I just needed to get away from you for a moment."

The blue eyes in front of her flashed.

"And how is that NOT running!?" Arizona asked in a loud voice.

"IT'S NOT!" the tall woman answered, "You just burst my bubble! You just put a serious dent in my perfect dream I had for our future, Arizona! Can't you understand I need some distance right now, to swallow that blow!? To calm down before I say something I don't mean! You just said you don't want the children I'm dreaming of, for fuck's sake! Where does that leave us?!"

Arizona's head was starting to pound and her heart was speeding at the clash she just provoked but wasn't ready for.

"Why are YOU so mad anyway!?" Callie started again, sadness and confusion giving way to her own anger. "You were very clear about what you want or rather DON'T WANT…"

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED, OK!" Arizona yelled, as she starts shoving Callie with both hands.

"I'M TERRIFIED!"

Shove.

The taller woman didn't resist, stunned as she was by the admission from her girlfriend.

"I'M SCARED TO DEATH OF THIS!" Another shove.

"I'm terrified of how you're going to react!" She kept going with another push, her voice breaking.

"Listen carefully Callie! I refused to leave you!" The last shove thrusting the dark haired woman against a wall.

"And I'm not going to let you LEAVE ME! I'M SCARED TO DEATH OF LOOSING YOU!!!"

She was now flush with Callie's body and the ortho surgeon could see in the blue eyes she loved so much, hidden under the anger, all the pain and fears, many fears, that her lover harboured.

Callie rapidly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman hugging her to her own body tightly, feeling the thin body tense first, then relax against her.

"You're not going to loose me, Arizona." She whispered in a close by ear. "I'm not going to give up on you or on us, ok?" Her voice turned stronger with her resolve. "I don't want to loose you either, not when I just found you. And I definitively refuse to let go of the best thing that ever happened to me. And that's you, Arizona Robbins."

Callie could feel tears falling on the skin of her neck where the blonde's head was buried.

"It's why you don't want kids, isn't it?" Callie realized out loud. "You're scared." She stated.

Callie felt the blonde head nodding against her as slender arms wrapped around her waist.

The ortho surgeon sighed, there was so many things she didn't know about her lover. They had been so happy lately, things have been so easy between them that they probably both had been avoiding the tough talks. Preferring to savour their time together, the little of together time their heavy schedules was allowing, rather than talking about serious matters.

"We'll get through this, baby." The olive skinned woman whispered again. "I won't run away and you won't loose me. And I won't let you go either."

Arizona sighed loudly and nodded again, her tears slowing down.

"Can we try and work on this?" Callie asked in a slightly nervous voice.

"I'm so scared, Calliope." Arizona whispered against her neck.

The dark haired woman kissed her lover's forehead, realizing at last how much pain and fear must really be hidden under Arizona's perkiness. Pain and fear that made her forget that life is unpredictable, that you might get past the best it can offer just by being scared of, one day, living the worse of it.

"I know, baby, I know." She answered in a soft voice. "Will you talk to me? Between the two of us I'm sure we can fix this."

Arizona lifted her face and looked her lover's in the eyes. She nodded again, knowing she'd do anything for that woman but unsure if she would be able to overcome her fears.

"I love you so much." The blonde said in a hoarse voice.

"I love you too. More than anything." Callie answered pulling her lover back in a tight hug.

They would make it. One way or another, they'd get through this and would be stronger because of it, at the end.  
They both knew it now.

Fade to black


End file.
